The present invention relates to sweetener-containing, in particular sugar-free, soft and hard confections, and to the use of the sweetener in these confections.
EP-A2 0 303 295 describes a hard confection which comprises meso-erythritol as main component and other saccharides such as sucrose, glucose, malt syrup, fructose, isomaltulose and isomaltose. U.S. Pat. No. 4,587,119 describes the use of isomaltulose as sucrose substitute in certain foods and pharmaceutical products. U.S. Pat. No. 4,971,798 discloses hard confections which comprise hydrogenated isomaltulose. Hydrogenated isomaltulose is a virtually equimolar mixture of 6-O-xcex1-D-glucopyranosyl-D-sorbitol (=1,6 GPS) and the stereoisomeric 1-O-xcex1-D-glucopyranosyl-D-mannitol (=1,1 GPM). Hydrogenated isomaltulose is prepared by enzymatically isomerizing sucrose, the resulting isomaltulose being separated off from the other constituents, such as trehalulose and isomaltose, and the isomaltulose being hydrogenated to form 1,6-GPS and 1,1-GPM, 1,1 GPM crystallizing out as the dihydrate. The hydrogenated isomaltulose used in said hard confections is therefore distinguished by a highly complex production process as well as by unimprovable solubility, sweetening power and recrystallization tendency.
The technical problem underlying the invention is therefore to prepare confections which overcome the above-mentioned disadvantages, that is to say have in particular an improved solubility behavior, higher sweetening power and reduced recrystallization tendency.
This technical problem is solved by providing the confections providing confections which comprise, as sweetener, 1-O-xcex1-D-glucopyranosyl-D-sorbitol (=1,1 GPS). Confections of this type are distinguished by an improved solubility behavior and improved sweetening power. In particular, the invention relates to confections which comprise, as sweetener, a sweetener mixture of 6-O-xcex1-D-glucopyranosyl-D-sorbitol (=1,6 GPS), 1-O-xcex1-D-glucopyranosyl-D-sorbitol (=1,1 GPS) and 1-O-xcex1-D-glucopyranosyl-D-mannitol (=1,1 GPM). 1,1 GPM can be present in this case anhydrous or in the form of its dihydrate.
Confections of this type therefore have as sweetener 1,1 GPS or a mixture of 1,6 GPS, 1,1 GPS and 1,1 GPM, and thus preferably comprise only non-cariogenic, low-calorie sweeteners which are suitable for diabetics. In addition, 1,1 GPS decreases the recrystallization tendency of 1,1-GPM. The confections according to the invention also have, in particular, due to their 1,1 GPS content, increased solubility and sweetening power in comparison with hydrogenated isomaltulose (also called Isomalt). Surprisingly, it has been found that the confections according to the invention have a dissolution rate between that of confections comprising conventional sugar and that of those comprising hydrogenated isomaltulose. The confections according to the invention therefore advantageously extend the spectrum of the confections available for the widest purposes and requirements. The confections according to the invention are, just like confections comprising hydrogenated isomaltulose, non-hygroscopic and, owing to their 1,1 GPS content, have improved shelf life. Finally, a further advantage is due to the variability of the sweetener mixture used, since, by varying the proportions of 1,6 GPS, 1,1 GPS and 1,1 GPM, confections having different texture, surface structure and solubility behavior can be produced. These particular properties make confections according to the invention unexpectedly particularly suitable for the application of pharmaceutical active ingredients whose release in the mouth and throat area is intended to take place continuously and begin rapidly. The confections according to the invention, on account of the described solubility behavior enable a, in comparison with sugar-containing confections, long-duration continuous release of active ingredient which, in contrast to confections comprising hydrogenated isomaltulose, begins very rapidly. In the context of the present invention, pharmaceutical active ingredients are taken to mean active ingredients which exert a desired physiological effect on the human or animal body and serve the prophylaxis or therapy of disorders or deficiency symptoms.
Finally, the confections according to the invention comprising the above-mentioned mixture may be produced more simply and cost-effectively, since the sweetener mixture present therein is comparatively simple to obtain. This is because, in the production of confections which comprise hydrogenated isomaltulose, after isomerization of the starting material, that is the sucrose, the resulting isomaltulose must first be separated from the trehalulose and isomaltose. This is not necessary according to the invention, since the sweetener mixture used is produced directly from the isomerization product, that is trehalulose, isomaltulose and isomaltose. The confections according to the invention may also be produced under gentler conditions, since the melt comprising the sweetener mixture is smoother and therefore a gentler and lighter processing of the sensitive active ingredients and/or flavorings is possible at low temperatures. The stamping temperatures can also be decreased.
In a particularly preferred embodiment, the invention provides that the confections comprise at least 1% by weight of 1,1 GPS or a sweetener mixture which comprises at least 1% by weight of 1,1 GPS, based on the total weight of the sweetener mixture.
The confections according to the invention can additionally comprise sugar, such as sucrose, or, particularly preferably, can be sugar-free and thus non-cariogenic.
In a further preferred embodiment of the invention, a confection is prepared which comprises a sweetener mixture which comprises 10 to 50% by weight of 1,6 GPS, 2 to 20% by weight of 1,1 GPS and 30 to 70% by weight of 1,1 GPM (based on the total dry matter content of the sweetener mixture). A particularly effective reduction of the recrystallization tendency of 1,1 GPM is obtained by using a sweetener mixture in the confections according to the invention which comprises 5 to 10% by weight of 1,6 GPS, 30 to 40% by weight of 1,1 GPS and 45 to 60% by weight of 1,1 GPM (based on the total dry matter content of the sweetener mixture).
According to the invention, it is also provided that the sweetener present in the confections additionally comprises sugar alcohols, in particular maltitol, hydrogenated starch hydrolysates (HSH), erythritol, sorbitol, xylitol, lactitol and/or mannitol. Mannitol can preferably be used in an amount of 0.4 to 4% by weight and sorbitol in an amount of 1 to 9% by weight, based on the total dry matter content of the sweetener.
Finally, it can particularly preferably be envisaged to add one or more pharmaceutically active ingredients, colorants, intensive sweeteners, fillers, flavors, fat substitutes and/or an organic acid to the 1,1 GPS or the sweetener mixture.
In particular, it can therefore be provided to add clinically active substances, such as antihistamines, antibiotics, fungicides, microbicides, hexylresorcinol, dextromethorphan hydrobromide, menthol, nicotine, caffeine, vitamins, mentholeucalyptus, benzocaine, cetylpyridinium, fluorides, phenylpropanolamine or other pharmaceutically active substances to the confections according to the invention.
The flavorings to be used according to the invention can be synthetic substances or, for example, oils produced from plants or fruits such as citrus oil or fruit essences. Therefore, oils from menthol, eucalyptus, peppermint and other aroma substances can be used. The flavorings are added in an amount of 0.05 to 3% by weight, based on the total weight of the confections.
According to the invention, it can also be provided to add intensive sweeteners, such as aspartame, cyclamate, acesulfame-K, saccharin, sucralose, alitame, neohesperidin DC, stevioside, thaumatin or the like, to the confections according to the invention to increase the sweetening power.
Finally, binders, for example from the group consisting of alginates, gelatin, cellulose or vegetable gums, can also be used.
Colorants which are suitable are synthetic or natural colorants. As synthetic colorants, use can be made of, for example, erythrosine, indigo carmine, tartrazine or titanium dioxide, while natural colorants can be, for example, karotenoids (for example xcex2-karotene), riboflavin, chlorophyll, anthocyanins (beetroot), betanine or the like. If synthetic colorants are used, typically, 0.01 to 0.03% by weight of colorant is used, whereas if natural colorants are used, 0.1 to 1% by weight (in each case based on the total weight of the confection) is used.
As fillers, for example polydextrose or inulin can serve.
Fat substitutes which can be used are, for example, capranin, salatrim or olestra.
As organic acids, use can be made of, for example, citric acid, maleic acid, tartaric acid, ascorbic acid or similarly acting food-compatible acids.
According to the invention, the confection can be made as a hard or soft confection. A hard confection is an amorphous product produced by the evaporation of water from a sugar mixture or sugar substitute mixture, so concentrating this to a dry matter content of no less than 95% by weight. Hard confections of this type can be made batchwise, continuously or by melt extrusion. The hard confections can be in stamped or cast form and can, if appropriate, comprise fillings, for example maltitol syrup. The invention therefore relates, for example, to hard confections which comprise the above-mentioned sweetener mixture in an amount of 10 to 99% by weight, preferably 90 to 99% by weight, a flavoring in an amount of 0.01 to 2.5% by weight, an intensive sweetener in an amount of 0.05 to 0.25% by weight, an organic acid in an amount of 0.1 to 5.0% by weight (in each case based on the total weight of the confection), water and, if appropriate when used as a clinically active hard confection, a clinical active ingredient in an amount of 1.0 to 15 mg per unit. The invention also relates to hard confections which comprise 50 to 98% by weight of sweetener mixture, 0.05 to 0.3% by weight of flavoring, 0.05 to 0.25% by weight of intensive sweetener, 0.2 to 2.5% by weight of organic acid (in each case based on the total weight of the confection), water, and if appropriate in the case of a clinically active hard confection, 0.05 to 25 mg per unit of clinically active ingredient.
Finally, the invention relates to the use of 1,1 GPS or of a sweetener mixture of 1,6 GPS, 1,1 GPS and 1,1 GPM in a confection to improve the release of active ingredient and/or aroma substances, to increase the sweetening power and to achieve an improved texture and decrease the recrystallization tendency. The increased solubility of the sweetener mixture, and thus of the hard confection, due to the presence of 1,1 GPS, inter alia, leads to a subjectively higher sweetening power and to an accelerated release of active ingredient and aroma substance. 1,1 GPS, in addition, reduces the recrystallization tendency of the 1,1 GPM likewise present in the sweetener mixture and thus improves the shelf life and texture of the confections according to the invention.